tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Trust me, Trust me!
Trust me, Trust me! is a 2018 trio by Takaaki Mamiya, Naosuke Oyama and Ayumu Tachibana. Overview The lead song from Takaaki, Naosuke, & Ayumu's entry in VAZZROCK's play of color series, Chisana Shin Member Arawaru！. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. * * * *All Kanji = Start 声上げてまっすぐ進め Step 後悔はさせないからさ No このままじゃ届きやしない So何よりも気持ちが大事 Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! 目には見えない鎖でつながってる 燃える想いはいつか届く たいせつなSpecial Love 失っても止まれないほど (Listen to me with looking forward) 憧れがあるからこそ戦えるのさ (I just wanna go to paradise) きみだけは未来もずっと抱きしめたいから Hold on me手を放しちゃだめさ Trick躓いて傷つくことや Trap 悲しみに呑まれることを Stop 俺たちは恐れはしない Ride何よりも気持ちが大事 Stay by my side Trust me, trust me! You can’t go back Lazy, Lazy! Stay by my side Trust me, trust me! You can’t go back Lazy, Lazy! 無数の罠が両足を狙ってる 走り抜けたら何か変わる？ はじまりのTreasure Star 望むものがここにあるなら (Listen to me with looking forward) 手に入れろ　それがたとえ紛い物でも (I just wanna see another world) 輝きは確かにそっと語り掛けるから Shine on you目をそらしちゃだめさ Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! このSpecial One朽ち果てても止まれないほど (Listen to me with looking forward_ 憧れがあるからこそ戦えるのさ (I just wanna go to paradise) きみだけは未来もずっと抱きしめたいから きみだけに焦がれてやっと見えたDestination 絶対に目をそらしちゃだめさ 壊してDesperate Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Start koe agete massugu susume Step koukai wa sasenai kara sa No kono mama jya todoki ya shinai So nani yori mo kimochi ga daiji Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Me ni wa mienai kusari de tsunagatteru Moeru omoi wa itsuka todoku Taisetsu na Special Love Ushinatte mo tomarenai hodo (Listen to me with looking forward) Akogare ga aru kara koso tatakaeru no sa (I just wanna go to paradise) Kimi dake wa mirai mo zutto dakishimetai kara Hold on me te wo hanashicha dame sa Trick tsumazuite kizutsuku koto ya Trap kanashimi ni nomareru koto wo Stop oretachi wa osore wa shinai Ride nani yori mo kimochi ga daiji Stay by my side Trust me, trust me! You can’t go back Lazy, Lazy! Stay by my side Trust me, trust me! You can’t go back Lazy, Lazy! Musuu no wana ga ryouashi wo neratteru Hashirinuke tara nani ka kawaru? Hajimari no Treasure Star Nozomu mono ga koko ni aru nara (Listen to me with looking forward) Te ni irero sore ga tatoe magaimono demo (I just wanna see another world) Kagayaki wa tashikani sotto katarikakeru kara Shine on you me wo sorashi cha dame sa Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Kono Special One kuchihatete mo tomarenai hodo (Listen to me with looking forward) Akogare ga aru kara koso tatakaeru no sa (I just wanna go to paradise) Kimi dake wa mirai mo zutto dakishimetai kara Kimi dake ni kogarete yatto mieta Destination Zettai ni me wo sorashicha dame sa Kowashite desperate Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Start, raise your voice and continue moving forward. Step, I won’t let you regret anything. No, at this rate, it won’t reach you. So, feeling is more important than anything else Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! We’re connected by a chain that we can’t see. My burning feelings will someday reach. Even if I lose this special love to the point that I want to stop, (Listen to me with looking forward) It’s because there’s something we admire that we can continue to fight. (I just wanna go to paradise) I want to continue embracing you and the future. Hold on me, never let my hand go. Trick, even if I stumble or get injured, Trap, even if I’m swallowed by sadness, Stop, we’re not afraid. Ride, feeling is more important than anything else. Stay by my side Trust me, trust me! You can’t go back Lazy, Lazy! Stay by my side Trust me, trust me! You can’t go back Lazy, Lazy! A countless number of traps are targeting our feet. What will change even if we break through? This treasure star of beginning… If there’s something that you desire, (Listen to me with looking forward) grasp it with your hands, even if it’s an imitation. (I just wanna see another world) Brilliance is definitely waiting to make an address. Shine on you, never avert your eyes. Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Keep on praying Trust me, trust me! Why don’t you be Crazy, Crazy! Even if my special one rots away to the point that it makes me stop, (Listen to me with looking forward) It’s because there’s something we admire that we can continue to fight. (I just wanna go to paradise) I want to continue embracing you and the future. A destination I finally saw after falling in love with you. Never avert your eyes. I’m desperate or I’ll break. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Trios Category:Takaaki Mamiya songs Category:Naosuke Oyama songs Category:Ayumu Tachibana songs